


Movie Premiere Party

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Washington's was a famous couple for their excellent horror movies, and they decided to host a party for their latest feature. Josh' parents invited a million people he didn't know, but he and his sisters had luckily been allowed to invite their small group of friends by, together with their parents. But seeing how Chris is the only one of their friends to show up, they must entertain each other by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Premiere Party

“You have no idea how little I wanna go to this party :'(“ Chris pressed send and looked in the mirror hanging in the hallway of his house.  
“Lol 2 bad” came the reply from Ash.  
“Come with?????????????!!? Plz?!” He sent before eyeing himself up in the mirror. He wore a warm hoodie over a black t-shirt with a yellow, worn out Batman logo on.  
“Nop. It's Halloween, I'm gonna get wasted with Sam and watch all the Paranormal Activity movies there are :D”  
“Fml!!!!” He then put his phone on silent. “Mom do I have to?” He sounded like a child, but he hated too many people in the same place at once. He especially hated costumes and parties where everyone would be wearing them.  
His mom came twirling in to hallway. She wore a knee-length dress in a soft gold-ish colour, a white feather boa and had curled her blonde hair. His mom looked stunning in it, but she was rather young, having had Chris at the age of 17.  
“How very Gatsby of you.” Chris smiled at his mother's continuous twirling, somehow managing to do so in heels and without ruining her hair.  
“He still deserve an Oscar for that role!” She cooed and kissed her sons cheek.  
“You look stunning, mom! Right out of the movie!” Chris pecked back, before opening the front door like a gentleman.

Chris had been asked to drive, as his mom couldn't really do much but dance in her current shoes, and he hadn't objected to it.  
At a red light, Chris remembered that his phone had buzzed and took a quick look, but the text from Ash was brief.   
“Josh will be there too ;)” Was all it said, and he had somehow forgotten it.  
Josh' father was a movie producer, specifically in the horror genre, and found October 31st to be the perfect date to show a VIP premier of his latest film. Of course Chris couldn't remember the name of it. Everyone in Josh, Hannah and Beth's small group of friends had been invited together with their parents, yet only Chris didn't have an “acceptable excuse” to the Washington's tastes.

As they walked up to the large front door, music and voices could be clearly heard and Chris could feel his mother getting more and more excited. She had her hand in his arm and squeezed his shirt. She found the Washington's to be delightful people, and that was the exact word she often used to describe them. Delightful.   
Chris simply snorted and rolled his eyes, before ringing the bell.  
It was quickly opened and a couple dressed formidably greeted them. Mr. Washington wore a tuxedo and Mrs. Washington wore a long, red, dress with a surprisingly low v-neck.  
“Chris! Mona! So glad you could come!” Mr. Washington smiled big and hugged them both.  
“You look stunning, Mona,” Mrs. Washington complemented.  
Luckily none mentioned Chris' lack of a costume, but neither had expected any more than what he wore now.  
“There's a free bar, food and plenty of snacks, so please do enjoy yourselves!” Mr. Washington extended an arm and stepped aside as to gesture them inside.  
“Mona, you have to meet this great guy from my husband's workplace! He is the most handsome--” Mrs. Washington eagerly grabbed a hold of Mrs. Smith's arm when her husband interrupted her.  
“Darling, I'm right here,” he said jokingly and received a peck on the cheek from his wife.   
“Of course you are, honey, but you're mine so I don't have to advertise for you to my single ladies,” Mrs. Washington laughed.  
Mrs. Smith leaned in to her son, whom was slightly disturbed from the conversation before him. “You go find your friends, I'll be fine.”  
She didn't have to say that again. Exchanging cheek kisses, Chris took a few long steps into the crowd to get away from his mom.

“Cochise,” a voice purred into his ear. Flinching at the sudden heat against his ear he accidentally backed in to a stranger dressed as a soldier.  
“Shit, sorry man,” Chris stuttered and raised his hands in an apologetic manner.  
Only one person would call him “Cochise” and that one person then wrapped an arm around Chris' neck.  
“'Sup dude,” Chris choked out, trying to sound nonchalant but his already tipsy friend made it hard.   
“What is up my favourite bro!” Josh' breath stank heavily of beer, and it only got worse, as Josh left a big, wet, drunken kiss on Chris' cheek.  
Before Chris could do anything at all, Josh grabbed him by the hood of his shirt and pulled him along. People looked annoyingly at the two of them, as Josh almost forced his way through the crowd.

Finally they reached a large couch in a corner of one of the living rooms.  
“Dude are you already drunk?” Chris asked and rubbed his somewhat sore neck from all the pulling.  
“Of course I am, man! Have you seen this crowd? A large mix of people from my dad's work; actors, producers, stage-folk!” He slurred the words and fought to pronounce them correctly. “Papizza too! Hoping to get a good story, some scandal or a peek at that cliché my father has mashed into a movie!” His tone seemed sour.  
Chris was slightly confused, but understanding as well. The Washingtons was busy people, and from how Josh described them, not always pleasant people from the stress of being famous. But there were good stories too.  
“How much did you drink?” Chris asked as he tried to find a comfortable position on the leather couch without getting too close to his drunk friend.  
“Not enough, Cochise, not enough! And that goes for you too! Stay here I'll get you a beer!” Josh was up and walking before Chris could even object.

He came back with four.  
“From me, to you!” Josh said loudly as to overcome the crowd and music, when he almost jumped down into his seat.  
He opened them with a bottle opener he had in his pocket, handed it to Chris and clung them together. “Cheers!”  
It all went too fast for Chris to even bring in a word, and he took a sip.  
“Josh are you okay?” he shouted, taking a firm grasp on his friends shoulder.  
“Yes, Cochise, I'm fine,” Josh spoke slowly to make sure he sounded sensible. “I took my medicine early today, to make sure I remembered, so that I could drink without having to think about it.” He had leaned up close to Chris' ear, speaking slowly and clearly, his lips graced the blonde's burning red ears from the closeness. “Please, don't worry, just drink,” those words came out sloppily before he swung his bottle up.

Three beers later, Chris felt it clearly react in his body. He wasn't as used to alcohol as Josh, whom had consumed over the double of that.  
“And you know what makes me mad?” Chris shouted.  
“What?” Josh asked just as loud, leaning in closer to Chris.  
“That Ash and Sam isn't here, just so they could watch stupid movies!” He emptied his fourth bottle. “I should write to her!”  
“Yeah man!” Josh encouraged the stupid idea, and whilst Chris fought with his password, he opened two bottles more.  
“Fuck it,” Chris groaned and dropped his phone onto the couch. “I can't make my fingers work.” He gladly took the bottle and raised it in a cheer.

Four beers later, Chris and Josh sat with their arms awkwardly over each others shoulders, swaying to the sides and sang painfully loud and bad along to some song they barely knew the lyrics to.

Two beers later, Chris was lying as far back as he could on the couch with his eyes at the dancing ceiling.   
“How do you guys make it change colour?” he asked sloppily and pointed up.  
“What are you talking about Cochise? It's white! I'm more curious about the changing shape...” Together they stared in silent at the ceiling.  
Slowly, Josh turned his head to look at Chris, and the blonde could feel the gaze burn into him, and he too turned to meet his friends eyes. For a moment, they laid close together, blinking and searched one another's face for hints.  
And Josh was the first to do anything, as he bit his lower lip. Barely seconds later, Chris lunged at him; grabbing his face to pull it fully into a rough kiss. Josh sloppily complied as he moaned into the others embrace.  
He was also the first to pull away. Starry eyed they looked at each other, smiling and laughing lightly.  
“Dude,” Josh said and Chris replied faster than he could think.  
“Yes!”  
Clumsily, Josh stood up too fast and everything spun beneath his feet, but he managed to grab Chris' hand and pulled him along.

Through all the obstacles, including doors, guests, parents and sisters, crawling up the stairs proved to be the most difficult one. With laughs they tried to help the other up, but it was barely possible.  
The same could be said as they finally stumbled through Josh' door, leaving it ajar as they now had to guide themselves through a landscape of clothes, books, bottles, cans and several pizza boxes.

Josh had an impossibly large bed, and he gladly threw Chris onto it, following quickly along.  
The only light guiding them was what shone through the open door and windows, from the garden lamps.  
Blinking hard in a try to regain focus, Josh stared at Chris' shirt. “This is … your costume?” he managed to utter it through limp lips.  
Chris raised himself up on his elbows and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Like you're one to talk,” he spoke with great focus to make his words coherent. “You didn't dress up.” He took deep breaths in an attempt to clear his head for his thoughts to connect words properly.  
“Nah bro, I started alcoholing early,” came the sloppy reply from Josh, before he tried to pull the batman shirt off of the blonde.  
Chris barely had any control over his arms as he raised them to help his friend, when he then hit a lamp on a bedside table, but neither cared, simply moved further in on the bed before continuing.  
Whether it was the alcohol or his hormones, Chris felt a heat spread across his body every time Josh touched his naked skin. Quick, fumbling hands went down to stumble upon his belt and Josh groaned as his numb fingers couldn't figure out the suddenly strange mechanic. Impatiently, Chris swatted the hands away and tore his belt open whilst their mouths fought for dominance. Josh mimicked his movement and unbuttoned his own pants.  
Never parting lips, they both hastily shuffled out of their pants, or at the least tried to, only managing to get them just far down enough to pull out their erections.   
Josh then gave Chris a sudden push, causing the blonde to fall for what felt several feet before landing softly on the bed. With fingers running down Chris' stomach, he licked his lips as he stared with hunger. He had never imagined this would actually happen, and was content on it simply taking place in his lustful dreams, just to wake up with morning wood which he had to take care of in this exact bed. For a few beats, he simply enjoyed the view and the feel of warm flesh under his hand. Chris' flesh. His hips began thrusting into the air as he drunkenly fantasised about the guy lying right before him.  
Voices from the hallway woke him up and he blinked heavily as to make sure he wasn't asleep.  
Chris simply laid there, hands above his head and with a chest moving quickly to the rhythm of his panting. A loud gasp escaped him as he felt another persons hand wrap itself around his cock that yearned to be touched, and as Josh' hand began moving around his erection, it was as if his body overreacted from the contact and out of his control, his hips began to move up to meet the others hand.  
Josh, as charming as ever, spat into his palm, then moved closer so that his own dick met with Chris', before taking them both into the wet hand. The tugs a bit rougher now, he had to use his free hand to imprison the moans coming from the blonde.   
“Shit Cochise,” he himself hissed through gritted teeth. “Fuck this is good,” he groaned, attempting to stay quiet himself.  
He leaned over his friend, not quite tall enough to reach his mouth from where he was seated, decided to muffle his own moans with biting in to the fresh, soft flesh or Chris' shoulder, making the blonde shake, thrusting hard and somehow managing to become even louder, as the sting went right to his crotch, pushing him closer.  
Josh felt this, and did his best to follow the rhythm Chris' now had created, as he himself simply now could keep his hand still. His teeth scraped across his chest till they met a soft pink nipple. Just then, a hand grasped on to his sweaty, dark hair, and he took it as a good sign. As gentle as his intoxicated mind could comprehend, he began licking, biting and sucking the hardening nipple, and as a response, Chris' back raised from the bed, as ecstatic sparks burst in his chest.  
The aroused, stuttering movement of his partner excited Josh beyond belief, and it was much more satisfying that he would ever have thought.   
“I wanna fuck you so bad,” he growled into the pale chest, but knew he wouldn't last long enough for that if they kept grinding against each other like this. He also didn't have the power to stop himself.  
As he finally came, the hard thrusts from him helped Chris the last way, and this time Josh couldn't hold his voice back.

Chris woke suddenly, but opened his eyes carefully as the sun shone right at him. Everything was blurry and he rubbed his eyes, before resting his hand back where it came from. He turned his head to face away from the sun. Slowly he awoke and he could just feel the hangover ready to kick in if he moved too fast or suddenly.  
With a calm breath and a relaxed smile, his hand began caressing the hair he felt between his fingers. He furrowed his brow. Hair? Hesitantly he opened his eyes again, and even without glasses, he could see this wasn't his room.  
As he tried to remember last night, he cautiously asked: “Josh?” He stared into the air, wide eyed and frozen. Even his mind had paused any thoughts.  
“Yes.” Josh had been awake for more than twenty minutes, but hadn't dared to move or say anything. He enjoyed the embrace too much, despite his clothes being uncomfortable to lie in.  
Chris removed his hand from Josh' head, searching for his glasses and found them further away on the bed. This definitely was Josh' bedroom and it definitely was Josh that laid on his chest. His heart began pounding in his chest, painfully so, yet the rest of his body laid awfully still.  
“Fuck” was a word repeated several times in his head.  
“Are you ok?” Josh asked, afraid of the answer and he felt a lump in his throat he couldn't swallow. When there were no answer, he whispered: “I'm sorry” and tried to blink his tears away.  
The lump began throbbing quickly together with his heart beat and he felt sick with fear, palms sweating and dooming thoughts in his head.  
He had ruined it all. Even though they had been drunk, he had always wished for a different relationship with Chris, and the alcohol had made him do things. He could barely remember last night; small glimpses of pleasure and moans would appear, and what he woke up to only confirmed it. He had forced himself onto Chris. He was stronger so it wasn't unbelievable, and with his affectionate feelings, of course he would go for it the first chance he had. The silence was killing him, and he didn't dare to neither speak nor look up to see Chris' expression. He laid there, head on a beating heart and awaited a response.  
A soft hand on his head silenced the voices inside and his eyes flew open.  
“I need a shower...” Chris started off with in a calm voice. “Wanna come with?”


End file.
